The Bayville Monster Mash
by Theodore Hawkwood
Summary: Trinity and Arcade team up to create a less stressful way to give a bath to a certain Siberian Husky, however it’s the Pit and the Institute that wind up under stress. OneShot.


The Bayville Monster Mash

Disclaimer: Klondike has somehow destroyed the disclaimer that says that I don't own X-men Evolution, the Misfits, Charmed or GI Joe, together with several other important pieces of paperwork…

Summary: Trinity and Arcade team up to create a less stressful way to give a bath to a certain Siberian Husky, however it's the Pit and the Institute that wind up under stress.

---

"So what's the deal with this OC show?" Ted asked.

"It's addicting." Paige replied, as she passed him the boxed set of first season of the OC, "Besides, didn't they have the OC in Israel?"

"They did, but I never quite caught onto it. A few members of my YAMAS team were fans of the OC." Ted replied.

"Well, it got pretty popular with some of the kids that I met as a social worker." Paige replied, "And I started watching it out of curiosity."

"And three years later you're an addict." Ted replied.

"Not quite." Paige replied.

"I never really watched it before." Ted replied.

"Prepare to be enlightened." Paige replied.

"Woo woo woo woo woo..." Klondike wooed.

"Paige, you're not going to believe what Klondike did today." Ted began, as he popped the DVD into the DVD player.

"Really, what did he do this time? Did he uncover some stolen loot from Shipwreck's closet?" Paige asked as Ted sat back down. Paige leaned her back against Ted's right shoulder.

"No." Ted replied, "Worse."

"Did he steal Captain Atkins' bras again? Or Lady Jaye's? Or Cover Girl's? Or Scarlet's?" Paige asked.

"Worse." Ted replied.

"Stole Beach Head's teddy bear and buried him headless in the backyard?" Paige asked.

"No." Ted replied.

"Let me guess, he dug up the glowing rose bush in the backyard and dragged it all the way to Hawk's office?" Paige asked.

"No," Ted replied, "Let's just say Misfit Manor looks like Hiroshima after the nuclear device exploded..."

"And why you showed up earlier than usual for this date?" Paige asked.

"Hey, what sort of a boyfriend would I be if I was late all the time?" Ted replied.

"Woo woo woo woo woo." Klondike began.

"Did you have to bring him, though?" Paige asked, "I don't mind, but Piper and Phoebe do. Especially when he started dragging Phoebe's nightgown and other pieces of clothing onto the lawn and wooing at four o'clock in the morning."

"Don't worry, Klondike's had a walk." Ted replied, "And besides I figured he was safest away from the Misfits right now."

"Woo woo woo woo woo."

"Quiet you." Ted replied.

"Sounds like he's a bit wound up still." Paige replied, "Hey…"

Klondike climbed onto the couch, lying across both Ted and Paige's laps. He started to lick Ted's hand. "Off." Ted replied, and Klondike sat on the floor, expectantly.

"So why did you show up early again?" Paige replied, "Not that I'm complaining…"

"Woo woo woo woo woo." Klondike began.

"This guy here is the direct cause of it." Ted replied.

"I don't WANT to know what classic rock song you maniacs have loosed on the Elders this time." Phoebe said as she walked down the hall, yelling at the air, yelling at the invisible coyotes only she and Lance could see.

"Coyotes again?" Ted replied.

"Mm-hmm." Paige replied.

"I don't care if you bugged Cole this time." Phoebe shouted, "What? He's my true love? Boy are you three ever behind the times..."

"What song did they use this time?" Paige asked.

"They apparently sang a Julio Iglesias song to Cole in the middle of the night and then they segued into the Macarena, together with a bunch of Shipwreck clones in the Whitelighter area." Phoebe began.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Ted remarked.

"I'm not finished yet." Phoebe said, "Apparently they had an accompanying chorus of dancing exploding Frankensteins..."

"What?" Paige asked.

"Dancing Exploding Frankensteins." Ted replied, "Apparently one of those maniacs wasn't enough for Arcade and Trinity to invent."

"Dare I ask?" Paige replied.

"Uh, well they created this giant robotic Frankenstein to give Klondike a bath, but it wound up short circuiting and got teleported to Bayville when Shipwreck went to serenade Storm. Imagine the annoyance of X-men when they saw a giant, dancing robotic Frankenstein singing the Macarena and dancing to it in front of the Institute." Ted replied.

"And let me guess, it had a self destruct device inside it?" Paige asked.

Ted nodded, "It exploded shortly after the twenty-seventh singing of the Macarena and several clawings by Wolverine..."

"So the Coyotes figured out the blueprints for these things and sicced them on Cole and the Elders?" Paige replied.

"Yeah." Phoebe replied.

"HEY MACARENA!" The Coyotes shouted.

"OH SHUT UP!" Phoebe shouted.

"Woo woo woo woo woo." Klondike wooed.

"So how did this get started again?" Paige asked.

"It's a long story..." Ted replied.

---

"Going to give Klondike a bath again?" Cover Girl quipped.

"How'd you guess?" Ted replied.

"You're wearing a beat up old motorcycle leather jacket in the middle of the summer." Cover Girl replied.

"I may have just the thing..." Arcade announced as he walked into the room.

"For?" Cover Girl said, as she sipped her coffee.

"Giving Klondike a bath without all the fuss." Arcade said.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Ted asked.

"Observe..." Arcade said.

A large, seven foot, three inch tall robot, a metallic version of Frankenstein lumbered into the room. Just then the Frankenstein began to start dancing around the room.

"I was working late in the lab one night, when my eyes beheld an eerie sight." Frankenstein sung, "For my monster from his slab began to rise, and suddenly to my surprise..."

Cover Girl spit a stream of coffee onto the floor when she saw the Frankenstein. "What is that thing? More importantly where did it come from?"

"Trinity and I decided to invent something." Arcade replied.

"I did assign you to do a group presentation on Frankenstein." Cover Girl said.

"And this is the end result." Arcade replied.

"I was thinking something along the lines of a book report, or a slide show, or..." Cover Girl replied.

"He did the mash. He did the Monster Mash..." Frankenstein continued to sing as it danced around the room.

"But we decided to create a more interactive school project..." Arcade replied.

"The Monster Mash. It was a graveyard smash." Frankenstein sang some more.

"OK, I appreciate your creativity but how is this singing robot going to give a very reluctant Siberian Husky a bath?" Cover Girl asked.

"WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO! OOOWWWOOO!" Klondike howled as Lance tugged at his leash.

"Come...on...Klondike...It's bath time, quit fussing, you go through this all the time." Lance said.

"WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO!" Klondike replied, digging his rear legs into the linoleum.

"Klondike, play dead." Ted began.

"It didn't work this time, Mountaineer." Lance quipped.

"What was your first clue?" Ted replied.

"WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO!" Klondike begged.

"You're getting your just desserts, pal." Shipwreck shouted as he heard the commotion.

"WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO!"

"Thanks to you my stock with the female Joes has plummeted to an all time low!" Shipwreck replied.

"Wow, Dad, it's possible to dig when you're stock has hit rock bottom?" Althea replied.

"With Siberian Huskies, or rather Siberian DEMONS..." Shipwreck began, "Yes."

"Piper could easily concoct a vanquishing potion." Althea quipped.

"You guys are not vanquishing my dog!" Ted replied.

---

"OK, it's a good thing Piper's not home. After Klondike climbed into her bed..." Paige replied.

"What?" Ted asked.

"Leo was in the bathroom, and Piper was asleep. Klondike somehow got out of my room, into Piper's room, into Piper and Leo's bed without their notice and started licking Piper. Piper thought Leo was begging for cuddle time, and when she found out Klondike was the one licking her, she went into full bitch mode..." Paige replied.

"Say no more." Ted replied.

"Woo woo woo..." Klondike replied.

"That explains why you orbed into my room with Klondike at two o'clock in the morning." Ted replied.

"I think Piper was about to put Klondike down after that incident." Paige replied.

"Woo woo woo woo."

"Have you tried Valium on Klondike?" Paige asked.

"We've tried it, but after one incident, Klondike got smart and won't take them." Ted replied.

"So did 'Frankenstein' bathe Klondike?" Paige asked.

"Attempted to." Ted replied.

"What do you mean 'attempted to'?" Paige asked, "You mean the military's elite soldiers, powerful mutants, and a robot couldn't bathe a forty pound dog?"

"Exactly." Ted replied, "It turned into a major disaster."

"How?" Paige asked.

"It all started when Klondike got wet…" Ted began.

---

"WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO!" Klondike yelped as Frankenstein carried him into the bathroom.

"You're not making this any easier." Ted replied to Klondike.

"Wow, for once one of Trinity's inventions isn't causing major mayhem and destruction." Althea quipped.

"Famous last words, Al." Toad rolled his eyes, glancing at his watch.

"WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO!" Klondike howled.

SPLASH!

Klondike hit the water, thrashing like a trapped crocodile as Frankenstein bathed him. "He did the mash! He did the Monster Mash. The Monster Mash! It was a graveyard smash. The Monster Mash! He did the Monster Mash…"

"WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO!" Klondike barked.

SPLASH! Water seeped in through the seams at the neck, where Trinity had been less than careful in sewing the rubber skin to the metal skeleton…

Suddenly Frankenstein began to literally sing a different tune. He backed away from the bathtub. It began to sway its hips and cross its arms on its chest.

"Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa Buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Ehhh, Macarena..." The Frankenstein sang as it danced around doing the Macarena.

"What the - ?" Ted began.

Meanwhile Klondike climbed out of the bathtub and shook off all the droplets of water in his fur before wandering around the house.

"Where's the damned off switch on this thing?" Ted grumbled.

"It's one of Trinity's inventions, Mountaineer, it doesn't have an off switch." Althea quipped.

"You might have warned me about this sooner." Ted replied.

"Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa Buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Ehhh, Macarena..." The Frankenstein sang as it turned around and started walking though the nearest wall and Macarena dancing.

Julie Atkins had been drying her hair, listening to Klondike howling and the Monster Mash echoing through those God awful thin walls. She stood in a pair of sweats and a gray Air Force t-shirt and stared open mouthed, her towel around her neck.

"Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa Buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Ehhh, Macarena..." Frankenstein sang.

"What the hell is going on here?" Julie demanded.

"It appears one of Trinity's inventions has gone berserk, yet again." Ted replied.

"Well can't you un-berserk this thing" Julie replied.

"Firstly I doubt that un-berserk is a word." Ted replied, "Secondly like any of Trinity's inventions it doesn't have an off switch."

Julie angrily threw open the door to her room right in front of a bemused group of Misfits. "Can't you stop this thing?

"Nope." Pietro said.

"Can't, sorry." Lance replied.

"Beyond my capabilities." Fred replied.

"You mean three mutants with the powers of super speed, geokinesis, and super strength can't stop a robot?" Julie replied.

"It's one of Trinity's inventions. We've learned the hard way not to mess around with them." Lance replied.

"Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa Buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Ehhh, Macarena..." Frankenstein sang as it danced the Macarena while walking forward and crashing through walls.

---

"Wait, so let me guess," Paige replied, "Frankenstein promptly proceeded to wreck the house? And to the tune of the Macarena?"

"Exactly." Ted replied.

"Woo woo woo woo woo!" Klondike started wooing at Luke as the first episode of the OC was playing.

"Quiet you!" Paige said.

"He does that to characters that are dirtballs on TV all the time." Ted replied, "I remember when Cover Girl was watching some drama he started wooing at the badguy..."

"Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa Buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Ehhh, Macarena..." The nearby radio played.

"AAAHHH!" Klondike spoke as he opened his jaws and promptly attacked the radio.

"Leave it!" Ted shouted.

"Klondike! What's gotten into you?" Paige replied.

"Woo woo woo woo woo!" Klondike wooed as he tore the radio to shreds.

"Did I mention that the Macarena now has a tendency turn Klondike from a merry, easygoing and slightly mischievous Sibe into Cujo..." Ted replied.

"I would have remembered if you'd mentioned it." Paige replied.

"Woo woo woo woo woo!" Klondike wooed at the broken remnants of the radio.

"It's official, Piper's going to kill Klondike next time she sees him." Paige replied.

"Woo woo woo woo woo!" Klondike wooed.

"Evidently he's associating that Macarena song with his least favorite word in the English language. Bath." Ted replied.

"Grrrr…." Klondike growled.

"OK buddy, remember who you're growling at." Ted replied.

"Woo woo woo woo woo!" Klondike wooed.

"You already had a bath, calm down. You're not due for one for another couple weeks." Ted replied.

"Woo woo woo woo!" Klondike wooed, as if to say, "That was only the beginning."

---

"Woo! Woo! Woo! Woo! Woo!" Klondike yelped in terror as he fled from the Macarena dancing Frankenstein that was smack on his tail.

"Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa Buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Ehhh, Macarena..." Frankenstein sang.

The house shook violently just then as Lance used his powers, "I don't need to hear any more salsa singing from you three!"

Lance was screaming at the air, obviously, at the Three Coyotes.

"Of all the times to have a hallucination, Lance, why now?" Toad asked.

"It's official." Althea replied, "We're cursed."

"Ayai!" Trickery, Mischief, and Guile all shouted as they danced the Macarena as well.

"Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa Buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Ehhh, Macarena..." The Coyotes sang as they danced alongside Frankenstein.

"DIE!" Lance shouted as he charged the Coyotes with an ax.

CRASH! The ax head promptly bit into the sink, splitting open several pipes, spraying water all over the place, drenching Cover Girl and Low Light.

"LANCE QUIT FREAKING OUT ABOUT YOUR IMAGINARY COYOTES AND HELP US CONTAIN THE MACARENA SINGING MENACE!" Althea shouted.

Cover Girl picked up a Beretta 9mm and started shooting at the Frankenstein. The bullets didn't affect it. "What the-?"

"I think we used spare parts from those BATS that attacked us last week in building Frankenstein." Trinity said.

"Now you tell me." Cover Girl grumbled as she slammed a fresh clip inside it.

"Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa Buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Ehhh, Macarena..." The Frankenstein sang as lasers shot out of its eyes and melted the Beretta in Cover Girl's hand.

"GRR!" Klondike growled as he jumped on Frankenstein and attempted to bite his neck, only to receive a nasty electric shock.

Klondike yelped. "Serves you right you stupid mutt!" Sands shouted.

"Hey Sands, no one insults my dog except me." Ted replied.

"Which dog are you talking about, Klondike or your girlfriend." Sands replied. Ted promptly slugged him.

"You're gonna regret that!" Sands replied as he bashed Ted with his cane.

"Blind Pig!" Ted shouted.

"It's a free country, I can say whatever I want, Fascist!" Sands shouted.

"Letcher!"

"Girlee man!" Sands replied.

"Blind man!"

"Facist!"

"Letcher!"

"Facist!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT YOUR TRAPS BEFORE MY LAST NERVE SNAPS!" Roadblock shouted.

"DIE COYOTES! DIE!" Lance shouted as he started swinging a croquet mallet around.

"This is priceless." Pietro said, "More blackmail…"

"DIE YOU UNHOLY SPAWN OF HELL!" Lance shouted and swung the mallet.

Pietro was tape recording Lance going completely nuts, "This is even better than the last time…" The Misfit speedster cackled.

"Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa Buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Ehhh, Macarena..." The Coyotes sang and Lance swung the mallet.

WHUMP! The mallet connected with Pietro's face, "Wuh! Wuh! Wuh!" Pietro grumbled as he stumbled.

The Frankenstein fired lasers from its eyes as Low Light attempted to sneak up on it with a gun, "Where did this thing get the ability to shoot lasers?"

"Remember how Frankenstein's poor monster kept getting attacked by those mean townspeople all the time?" Trinity said.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything, yikes!" Cover Girl shouted as she dodged several clay pigeons that were being rapid fired at insanely high speeds from a hidden compartment in Frankenstein's chest.

"Macarena! Macarena! Macarena!"

"Well, we figured our version should always be prepared to deal with hostile villagers, like Felix." Trinity replied.

"Or modern hostiles, like COBRA or the FOH." Arcade replied.

"OK, where did you guys dig up the CPU for this thing, Cyberdyne Systems?" Low Light shouted as he turned his right forearm into an axe and tried to chop off Frankenstein's head. He promptly received about 10,000 volts of electricity.

"YEOWWWWWWW!" Low Light screamed as he got electrocuted.

"Cooper!" Cover Girl shouted as she broke cover to run towards the shocked Low Light, only to duck as Frankenstein started spitting out several small steel marbles at high speed from his mouth.

"Go soak your head!" Althea shouted as she used the water from the pipes Lance had just split open with the ax and sent it in a solid stream at Frankenstein.

Just then the robot vanished.

"Where did he go?" Cover Girl asked as she looked at the wrecked house.

"Uhm, tee hee…" Arcade said, slightly red faced with embarrassment, "Remember how Frankenstein's monster wanted to get away from it all?"

"Vividly." Cover Girl replied. Several fires were raging where the splattering water from the ax damaged sink wasn't spraying and tables, cabinets, and walls were smashed, shredded or destroyed.

"I think I might have put a connection into the Mass Device." Arcade said, "So it can teleport to wherever it is needed in the house…"

"Or elsewhere." Roadblock replied, "So the question remains, it teleported, but where?"

"Speaking of teleportation, has anyone seen Shipwreck at all?" Lina said as she coughed on the smoke from a burning table.

Arcade punched up some keys on a handheld unit with a small monitor. "The last use of the Mass Device, before Frankenstein teleported out was about fifteen minutes ago…"

"Let me guess, Shipwreck's gone off to the Mansion to try and woo Storm again?" Low Light began.

"No, genius," Cover Girl replied, "He went to visit the Vatican on his own personal Eurotrip…"

_Though what Shipwreck sees in that high riding, picky, weather working snob I'll never know…_Courtney thought.

"To the Mansion, I guess…" Roadblock began with a sigh, "…to a place where Shipwreck and company are pernicious pests."

---

"So Frankenstein trashed Misfit Manor while Shipwreck went off to chase Storm again?" Paige asked.

"Not entirely." Ted replied.

"What?" Paige asked, "So you're telling me Trinity's invention backfired and destroyed not one, but two houses?"

"Exactly." Ted replied.

"And the main cause of this is none other than Klondike?" Paige asked.

"You hit the nail on the head." Ted replied.

"Whoa. And I thought demons were destructive." Paige replied.

"A Sibe who doesn't want a bath can be equally destructive…" Ted replied.

---

"Is it your mission in life to drive us insane?" Scott Summers demanded as the Misfits showed up, "WELL CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAV E SUCCEEDED…"

"BLEEP BOOP BOOLA CLICK WHIZZ WHIRR!" Doop began.

"We're gonna give you the biggest kissess!" Trinity squealed.

"Kisses? HELP! HELP! HELP!" Multiple yelled as each Triplet was dragging a clone of Multiple into the nearest bushes.

On closer inspection Doop looked pretty beat up. "What happened to him?" Althea asked.

"A Macarena dancing, fireball throwing, clay pigeon shooting, metal ball bearing launching, laser blasting menace." Scott replied.

"Wow Summers, I didn't realize you had that many powers. What's the source, the big stick you've got perpetually jammed up your ass?" Lance asked.

"I don't need any more crap from you Alvers." Scott replied.

ZZZZZAAAPPP!

"NOT THE LIGHTING! YEEEOOOWWWWWWWW!" Shipwreck shouted.

"It looks like Shipwreck's handled." Low Light remarked, "How would you like your Shipwreck? Rare, medium rare, or well done?"

"Cooper, shut up," Cover Girl said, "He can't help it if he's so blinded by lust."

"What's with you defending Shipwreck?" Low Light asked.

"I'm not defending him." Cover Girl countered heatedly.

"Alright, I won't judge." Cooper replied.

_Why am I defending Hector? I mean he's brash and crude and I do have a thing for Cooper. Or do I? That man's about as thick as a tank when it comes to clues. _Cover Girl replied.

"Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa Buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Ehhh, Macarena..." The singing echoed in tune with several crashes and explosions.

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" Bobby shouted as he got whacked with multiple clay disks as Frankenstein sang out, "Macarena Macarena Macarena."

Amara had melted away much of Frankenstein's skin with her firepower, but the endoskeleton of Frankenstein was still in tact.

Frankenstein fired a salvo of bottle rockets from his chest at Amara. The firestarter ducked into the nearest room as one of the rockets flew into Forge's lab.

BOOM! The blast touched off several more secondary explosions as chemicals and other explosives in Forge's lab also exploded.

"My lab! My lab! Oh my God! My lab is destroyed!" Forge lamented.

"My prayers have been answered." Jean Grey replied just as the Macarena dancing Frankenstein danced in front of her.

"Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa Buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Ehhh, Macarena..." Frankenstein sang out.

"YEOW! OW!" Shipwreck shouted as Storm electrified him again, "NOT THE SNOW! BRRRRRR!"

"Take that!" Logan said, slashing at Frankenstein.

"Ehhh, Macarena…Macarena, Macarena, Macarena!" The Frankenstein shouted.

Electricity coursed into Logan's body as he slashed at it. The volts were intense, but thanks to his healing factor he was able to recover quicker. The Frankenstein turned on Logan and loosed off a stream of pellets with the force of a firehose.

"YAGH!" X-23 shouted as she leapt at Frankenstein, slashing at the neck region and felt more shocks, the electricity flinging her back and through the nearest wall.

The shock transferred through her body. Logan, enraged at his daughter's pain, leapt into the fray with a savage shout, slashing at the Frankenstein until he felt something give. The Frankenstein started to sing the Macarena at a faster and faster tempo.

"Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa Buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Ehhh, Macarena..." Frankenstein continued to sing loudly as he danced faster and faster around the Mansion.

"Uh oh!" Arcade warned as he looked at a small status gauge on his handheld computer, "Guys, quick, we've gotta get it out of here before it…"

"Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa Buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Ehhh, Macarena..." Frankenstein sang, as smoke began to come out from behind its neck.

Frankenstien's dancing got faster paced before he crashed through Xavier's office door, Xavier's locked office door, before exploding in "Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa Buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Ehhh, Macarena...

Frankenstein exploded in a massive flash strewing mechanical parts, smoke, and fire all over the place.

"Why me?" Xavier said to no one in particular.

----

"All this resulted from one bath?" Paige replied.

"Exactly." Ted replied.

Meanwhile Klondike was lying on the floor in his trademark Siberian swirl.

"He looks so cute when he's sleeping." Paige replied, "Hard to believe he's such a destructive menace."

Paige lay her head against Ted's chest, her back to him, "That sounds like a good idea right now, to just fall asleep." Ted replied.

Klondike yawned and Paige yawned shortly after, "Yawns are contagious."

Paige began to fall asleep, her eyes closing and within seconds she was asleep. Ted gently laid her down on the couch before lying on his side behind her, and putting his arms around her waist. Klondike lay asleep on the floor as well. Little did Ted or Paige know that more mischief was forming in the mind of the sleeping Sibe…

----

The End


End file.
